Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been searching and presenting relevant Point-of-Interest (POI) for users along multi-modal routes. At present, service providers implement a boxed search method for searching POIs, this method neither acknowledges the real routing distance from a route to the POIs, nor considers the mode of transportation a user has available. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in determining the appropriateness of a POI for each segment of a multi-modal route based, at least in part, on the location information, the temporal information, the modes of transportation, or a combination thereof.
Some Example Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for determining relevant POI (e.g., POIs proximate to the current location of a user, POIs that can be reached the quickest, POIs that are highly rated and popular, etc.) for a user on a multi-modal route.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises receiving a request to perform at least one search for one or more points of interest along at least one multi-modal route, wherein the multi-modal route includes a plurality of segments that employ a plurality of modes of transport, and wherein the multi-modal route further includes a plurality of transition waypoints for transitioning between the plurality of segments. The method also comprises, determining one or more search results for the at least one search. The method also comprises causing, at least in part, a prioritization of the one or more search results by determining at least one change in one or more locations of the plurality of transition waypoints that would result if the one or more search results were to be incorporated into the at least one multi-modal route.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises at least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code for one or more computer programs, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause, at least in part, the apparatus to cause, at least in part, a reception of a request to perform at least one search for one or more points of interest along at least one multi-modal route, wherein the multi-modal route includes a plurality of segments that employ a plurality of modes of transport, and wherein the multi-modal route further includes a plurality of transition waypoints for transitioning between the plurality of segments. The apparatus is also caused to determine one or more search results for the at least one search. The apparatus is further caused to cause, at least in part, a prioritization of the one or more search results by determining at least one change in one or more locations of the plurality of transition waypoints that would result if the one or more search results were to be incorporated into the at least one multi-modal route.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carries one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause, at least in part, an apparatus to cause, at least in part, a receiving of a request to perform at least one search for one or more points of interest along at least one multi-modal route, wherein the multi-modal route includes a plurality of segments that employ a plurality of modes of transport, and wherein the multi-modal route further includes a plurality of transition waypoints for transitioning between the plurality of segments. The apparatus is further caused to determine one or more search results for the at least one search. The apparatus is also caused to cause, at least in part, a prioritization of the one or more search results by determining at least one change in one or more locations of the plurality of transition waypoints that would result if the one or more search results were to be incorporated into the at least one multi-modal route.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for receiving a request to perform at least one search for one or more points of interest along at least one multi-modal route, wherein the multi-modal route includes a plurality of segments that employ a plurality of modes of transport, and wherein the multi-modal route further includes a plurality of transition waypoints for transitioning between the plurality of segments. The apparatus also comprises means for determining one or more search results for the at least one search. The apparatus further comprises means for causing, at least in part, a prioritization of the one or more search results by determining at least one change in one or more locations of the plurality of transition waypoints that would result if the one or more search results were to be incorporated into the at least one multi-modal route.
In addition, for various example embodiments of the invention, the following is applicable: a method comprising facilitating a processing of and/or processing (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal, the (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal based, at least in part, on (or derived at least in part from) any one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating access to at least one interface configured to allow access to at least one service, the at least one service configured to perform any one or any combination of network or service provider methods (or processes) disclosed in this application.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating creating and/or facilitating modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based, at least in part, on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods or processes disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising creating and/or modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based at least in part on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
In various example embodiments, the methods (or processes) can be accomplished on the service provider side or on the mobile device side or in any shared way between service provider and mobile device with actions being performed on both sides.
For various example embodiments, the following is applicable: An apparatus comprising means for performing a method of any of the claims.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.